Tabloids
by Ooey-Gooey Senpai
Summary: Tabloids can reveal a lot about a person, especially if they're cheating. Sasunaru, Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

Sakura popped her gum loudly as she flipped through the pages of OK! magazine. It was the story on the cover that caught her attention and she needed the details _immediately_.

She had been out shopping with her best friend, Ino, when they stopped at a local boutique. As they were checking out, Sakura glanced over to the many tabloids lined up by the register and the headline _ **Sasuke Uchiha: His Affair Exposed**_ made her breath catch. **_  
_**

_WTF?_ she thought angrily before snatching up the magazine and started flipping through the paper.

Due to her holding up the line she was forced (not really) to purchase the tabloid and now the duo sat in a nearby cafe while Sakura tried to find the page of the story.

"Oh, sweetheart," Ino said, sighing. "Tabloids are mostly lies. I'm sure there is no affair." Sakura ignored her. Ino continued. "Besides, if he didn't want to be with you then he'd just say so."

Hearing this, Sakura looked up at her blonde companion and gave her the "are you serious?" look.

"I see him maybe twice, three times if I'm lucky, every two weeks. He doesn't call unless he wants to meet up or he needs something," Sakura huffed.

"Yeah," Ino agreed. "But he's super busy! He's a music producer. Plus, you've been with him for like three years. He must love you."

"Got it!" was Sakura's explanation as she finally found the article, awkwardly placed in the center of the tabloid.

She began to read out loud.

" _ **As most of the world knows, the famous music producer, former rockstar, and most sought after man in Hollywood, Sasuke Uchiha, had taken a young musician and singer, Kitsune, born Naruto Uzumaki, under his wing over a year ago. Kitsune's band, Nine Tails, has grown in popularity in that time, all thanks to Sasuke Uchiha influence. Insiders have commented numerous times that the two had gotten really close, often spending lots of time together in the studio. It was even reported that Mr. Uchiha had even invited Kitsune to accompany him on various trips and vacations.  
**_

 _ **No one thought anything of this until the two were recently spotted in New York holding hands while walking in Manhattan, and later hugging rather intimately in front of Sasuke's Manhattan apartment. Later, in downtown L.A. the two were at a small obscure ramen stand, where Kitsune fed Sasuke Uchiha and the two kissed. Afterwards, the two were spotted, in many different places by different sources, kissing and overall being intimate in a way that's more than just friendly.**_

 _ **Despite Sasuke's revealed sexuality, the real question is: What about his girlfriend? Inside sources confirm that Sakura Haruna is still dating Mr. Uchiha, and probably has no idea about her boyfriend's affair."**_

Sakura stopped there, on the verge of bursting with tears.

"Well, you know now," Ino mumbled.

Around the article were various paparazzi pictures of Sasuke and Kitsune holding hands, kissing, walking, talking, feeding each other...

 _WTF?_ Sakura thought again, confused.

She looked at the pictures, focusing on Kitsune. It wasn't like she didn't know who he was, but she never actually looked at him. He was shorter than Sasuke by about two inches. Had a slight creamy tan and blonde hair than he put in a messy bun. He also had bright blue eyes than stood out in the photos and a wide smile.

She really didn't want to believe this. Like she really really wanted to pretend like it was all fake, but with the pictures as proof...

"What am I gonna do?" she asked herself. "I mean...I don't even know...Ugghhhh" she let out in frustration.

"Calm down, girl. Just talk to him okay?" Ino suggested.

Sakura nodded and pulled out her cellphone. "I'll take care of this."

The line ringed a few times before a deep baritone answered. "Hello, Sakura."

"Sasuke, where are you?" she asked immediately.

"Um...at home. Why?"

"Are you in L.A.? We need to talk. It's important."

"Yeah, I am. How about tonight I can meet you at that one place you like?" he suggested.

"Yeah, sure."

When she hung up she looked at Ino. Ino looked back with a suspicious look.

"What?"

"I just know it," Sakura said. "He's with him now."

"With Kitsune?"

"Yeah." Sakura quickly got up and grabbed her purse and the magazine. "I gotta go. I'll call you later."

Before Ino could respond, Sakura was already gone.

 **X~X**

Fifteen minutes later Sakura parked in front of Sasuke's apartment building. Actually, it was more of a loft but whatever. She had business to take care of.

She got out of her car and went inside the building and got into the huge elevator. Sasuke lived on the fifth floor so the elevator ride took about a minute. When it opened she saw Sasuke's door and immediately began to bang on the door loudly.

"What the hell?" she heard someone say on the other side before her boyfriend opened the door, hair a bit tousled and shirt off.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" he asked, a master at hiding his surprise. "Is something okay?"

Sakura didn't answer but instead pushed past the man and marched into the loft. Sasuke quickly tried to get her attention as she walked into the kitchen.

"Look, I'm super busy so, if it's not important could you let me work? I promise we can meet later to talk."

Ignoring him she headed towards his bedroom. It was then that Sasuke quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, kissing her deeply. She almost fell for it.

She pushed him away, despite him trying to stop her, and entered the room, and gasped.

On his bed, covered it a white duvet and lying on fluffy white pillows was Kitsune.

Everything happened at once. Without thinking she ripped the duvet off of the bed, revealing the musician/singer in tiny Superman briefs and a wife beater. He woke up immediately and froze upon seeing the infuriated woman in the room. He quickly got up and rushed to throw on a pair of sweat pants that we _clearly_ Sasuke's. She turned to her boyfriend.

"How do you explain _this_ , Sasuke?" she shouted, while pulling the magazine from her purse and throwing it in his face. All the while, Kitsune stood frozen in a corner of the room, unsure what to do. Sasuke just stared at the cover of the tabloid, expressionless. "So this is who you've been with? This is who you've been fucking behind my back? Some attention whore who just wants to be famous?"

Dark eyes looked up at her. "Watch your mouth," was all Sasuke said.

"What?" she laughed bitterly. "You don't want to believe that he's only with you for studio time?"

"You don't know anything about him, okay?" The Uchiha was obviously upset, but holding it it quite well.

"I know you've been cheating on me with him!" she yelled. "You take him everywhere he wants, promote him, then screw him! I've never seen your apartment in Manhattan! You never invite me on vacation or anything, but this blonde bitch spreads his legs to you and suddenly you invite him to Hawaii? New York? Did you take him to the Bahamas, Sasuke?"

By now her face was red and covered in tears and she was hyperventilating. Sasuke walked right past her and to the blonde standing frozen in the corner of the room. He placed a hand on Kitsune's shoulder and let it slide down and caress his arm. Sakura wanted to scream. Sasuke whispered something in his ear and the blonde nodded and left the room, closing the door.

Sasuke sat on the bed, his head down. "I know, I have a lot to explain."

Sakura nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Naruto," Sasuke started, "I love him. I know it's unfair to you. We've been together for three years now. I was thinking about marrying you, but...once I met him everything's changed." Sasuke swallowed audibly. "I wanted to tell you. He wanted me to tell you, practically begged me to, but...I didn't want to hurt you, Sakura."

"She laughed bitterly again. "Too late for that."

"Yeah, I know. I don't know what I was thinking. I just...I couldn't imagine the look on your face when I hurt you. I was still going too, I swear." He finally looked up. "I was just...scared. Dammit, you don't deserve me. You deserve someone else, someone who is in love with you. I was never in love with you. I dated you because it was it was comfortable. I didn't have to try to be a great guy. You already believed I was. But with Naruto I...I'm sorry okay." He shook his head. "I can't be with you. I'm sorry."

Sakura wanted to break down and cry and beg him to take it all back, but flashes of a blonde guy in his bed and those tabloid pictures of the two kissing made her stop.

Sasuke was never hers.

 **X~X**

 **I looove me a good cheating story lol I know Sasuke is the bad guy here, but oh well.  
**

 **So leave a review and tell me what you think. I might do another chapter depending on how I feel but for now it stands alone.**

 **Anyway REVIEW :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Two Years Earlier

Naruto Uzumaki, called Kitsune by local fans, was only a small town musician. His band played in various locations in Arizona but never actually thought they'd make it big. It wasn't until Nine Tails played in a local music festival one summer did everything change for them.

He was approached by a handsome brunette, a few inches taller than him, dressed in a suit. His eyes were dark and intense. Naruto cautiously watched him as he moved closer, and rolled his eyes when the man smirked at him.

"Sorry, I'm not interested," the blonde said, before the tall brunette could speak.

The man let out a deep chuckle. "I'm not here to hit on you," he said, "However, now I'm curious about how often you get hit on."

Naruto blushed out of embarrassment. "Enough to get annoyed. I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sasuke Uchiha. I thought your name was Kitsune."

"That's my band name," Naruto laughed, then realization dawned on him. "Sasuke Uchiha, as in Chadori?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, that's me." The shocked expression on the blonde's face was enough to make Sasuke even more amused. "I'm a producer now. After hearing your band play I was dying to get back here and speak to some of you. I'd like to make you famous."

"Famous?" Naruto questioned. "We don't really want to be famous. We just like to play."

"But I bet it doesn't pay the bills. What do you do to make a living?"

The blonde hesitated before answering. "...I work at a Target, and I give guitar lessons." Before Sasuke could respond, Naruto continued. "Look, Mr. Uchiha, my band and I are not interested. Sorry."

"But you have the potential," Sasuke informed. "Trust me, you guys could be huge, and I rarely ever believe that about any artist. This is a big opportunity."

Naruto nodded. "I understand, but I'm standing by my answer." He gave an apologetic smile. "Goodbye, Mr. Uchiha."

When the blonde walked away, he felt the strongest urge to turn back around, and not because of the prospect of fame.

Over the next few months, however, it seemed like the Uchiha was stalking his bands performances. He was always there backstage after the shows, congratulating Nine Tails on their performance, and offering to pay for a round of drinks. It wasn't long before his band mates were seriously thinking of accepting the man's offer, due to his charismatic nature, and yes, playing local gigs didn't exactly pay the bills.

Naruto was tempted to stand by his previous answer. Something about the idea of fame turned him off, made him nervous and slightly uncomfortable. But within a few weeks and constant discussions with his band, they finally decided all together that they could give it a try.

When Naruto presented the news to Mr. Uchiha it was clear the man expected the outcome, however not so soon.

"I was prepared to follow Nine Tails around for another month or so," he said jokingly as the two sat in the corner of a small cafe, going over all the important things such as studio time, contracts, etc.

Naruto shrugged nervously, "Everyone felt that the offer was too good to pass up."

"And you didn't, Mr. Uzumaki?"

The blonde felt himself blush for a reason he couldn't fathom. "Uh, you can just call me Naruto," he muttered with a laugh.

"Alright, _Naruto_ ," the dark haired man said with a smirk. "Call me Sasuke."

It was something about the way the dark haired man looked at him in that instant that kept Naruto from looking away. Their gazes stayed glued together rather intently, until the moment that Sasuke's phone began to ring and interrupted the moment.

As the man talked on his phone, Naruto could feel his face heated with a blush, and wondered if that was a mistake.

It wasn't long before the band was flown out to L.A. to record their first demo, which was great. Eventually they had a contract written up and two "singles" on the radio. The became extremely popular, a surprise to the blonde, and they record company was already discussing a possible tour.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto were getting closer. Sasuke often invited the blonde to dinner, or accompanied the band during practices, with the secret intention of seeing the blonde. Sasuke knew right away what he was feeling for Naruto. It was impossible for him not to. Naruto on the other hand, had suspicions, but didn't want to think about it.

It wasn't until Naruto and Sasuke were the last in the studio one evening, discussing Nine Tails newest song, did things become extremely clear. Sasuke sat in a char while Naruto stood close to him. The discussion was music based until Sasuke changed the subject.

"Naruto, how are you liking L.A.?"

"Um..." the blonde didn't know what to say. "It's sunny, I suppose. It's a lot different from my small town."

Sasuke nodded his head. "How would you like to accompany me to Manhattan this weekend?"

"Manhattan?" Naruto was honestly confused. "Why?"

"Well, I'm." the Uchiha cleared his throat. "I'm meeting a few executives, but I thought I'd bring you." He looked nervously to the side. "I don't know, I just felt like we could get to know each other a little more."

"Just the two of us?" Naruto heard himself asking.

"Yeah, just me and you." Sasuke's gaze was heavy, and the way he was sitting, legs wide open, made it very clear what he meant.

Naruto swallowed. "You have a girlfriend," was his simple answer, ignoring the way his pulse raced.

At this Sasuke stood up quickly running his fingers through his hair. He let out a deep breath before turning to the shorter blonde. "It's not like that. Me and Sakura...I don't love her."

Naruto nodded. "So you're breaking up with her?"

Sasuke nodded silently. "Yeah, I am." He moved closer to the blonde, letting his arms circle his small waist. "I'm going to break up with her the next time I see her.

Naruto didn't know what to say, this was all so heavy. He didn't want to talk about Sakura anymore so he brought the conversation back to the actually topic of discussion.

"So, in Manhattan, it'll be just us...doing what exactly?" he asked, all the while moving his hands up the Uchiha's chest and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead he leaned forward and captured the Naruto's lips with his own in a sensual embrace. Before the could register what was happening the tension between them exploded and they began to make out heatedly. Naruto had his fingers buried in dark tresses as their tongues wrestled. Sasuke was gripping his waist in a possessive grip, eventually allowing his hands to slide down to blonde's ass.

It was Sasuke's phone that broke the spell. Sasuke didn't move to answer it, but the smile on his face was another story. Naruto had a wide grin of his own spread across his face.

Needless to say, Naruto went to Manhattan with Sasuke for the weekend, and eventually it was a regular occurrence for him and the Uchiha to spend lots of time alone together. The two weren't official on the account that Sasuke still hadn't broken up with Sakura, which Naruto kept bringing up.

"I'll do it the next time I see her, I promise," Sasuke would say, but Naruto wasn't blind.

He knew that Sasuke was avoiding Sakura at all costs. Anytime she wanted to meet up, Sasuke said he was busy or out of the city.

All of this became increasingly more complicated the more serious their relationship became.

"I love you, Naruto," Sasuke had whispered in his ear one night as they cuddled.

But they weren't official, not until Naruto had Sasuke to himself, and he didn't hesitate to voice this.

It was only months later, when Naruto was spending the night in Sasuke's expensive apartment, did things get out of hand. It was mid-afternoon, and he barely registered Sasuke unwound his body from his and get out of the bed. It was only until the duvet above him was ripped from his body, exposing him to the AC, that he realized that there was a woman in the room.

Upon realizing that it was Sakura Haruno, he quickly jumped up to put on pants and to hide his tiny superman briefs from view.

"So this is who you've been with? This is who you've been fucking behind my back? Some attention whore who just wants to be famous?" he heard the pink haired woman yell.

"Watch your mouth," was all Sasuke said, a clear warning in his voice.

Naruto stopped listening after that, and stood as far away from them as possible. When Sakura began to cry and hyperventilate, Sasuke walked over to him and leaned down to his ear.

"I'm gonna take care of this. Can you just give us some space?" he whispered.

Naruto nodded and left, completely unsure of what the outcome would be.

It wasn't long before Sasuke left the bedroom with a hard, defeated look on her face. When she passed the kitchen, where he was standing, she looked at him in a way that made him feel like a thief, which he kind of was.

"I hope he never cheats on you," Sakura simply said, and left.

 **END**

 **So this is the second part I've been meaning to write. This story is officially done. I don't that I'll ever return to this plot again lol**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope everyone is passing their classes (I can only assume we're all mostly college students lol)**

 **Please review! Bye :)**


End file.
